


The Awared System

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Bottom Wade, Mention of bottom Peter, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Mentions of semi-public sex, Sexual Content, blindfold, domestic setting, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Peter’s not entirely surprised that Wade does so well they begin to implement the awards system of theirs. For every month Wade can go without breaking one of their agreed upon rules, he can pick something off their list as his gold star.He should have started this years ago.





	The Awared System

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written Spideypool before, so to ensure I didn't totally screw them up, I wanted to keep this small as I got my feet wet in one of my all time favorite ships.
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta and artist, [BarleyTea](http://barleytea.tumblr.com/)! You guys were so awesome to work with and I was so lucky to get paired up with you guys!! 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy this!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Peter gets tired of heroes pulling him off to the side to yell at him about Deadpool.

Yes, he is Wade’s boyfriend and yes at times he can talk his lover into doing certain things, but he hates that they seem to forget that he isn’t Wade’s keeper. His partner is an adult and he’s tired of them making him feel like he should be Wade’s keeper full time, instead of getting to live his own life.

Peter hates that he feels this way; that he lets them get to him like this. He doesn’t want to feel the way he does every time Wade comes home after a job or he has to hear about them, whether because Wade just needs to babble to drown out his boxes or from heroes coming to complain to him.

Peter’s tired of it all, so tired of it.

So he plans.

He spends weeks trying to come up with something that could help both him and Wade, so that those things don’t cause as many problems as they do within their relationships.

So Peter ponders by himself, then talks with a few college friends when one of them talks about their student teaching class award system and it hits Peter on what to do about his situation.

He can come up with some sort of award system for Wade, and get the others off his back all in one fell swoop.

For every month that Wade goes without breaking one of their rules, Peter agrees to let him pick something off of their wish list. A wish list that they’ve been putting together for nearly as long as they’ve been having sex, a list they’ve talked nearly to death making sure each other were comfortable everything they added to it.

It’s not smooth sailing when they finally implement their system.

The first three months after they start Wade breaks several rules. Sometimes he does so on purpose and other times he’s just put into situations where he has no other choice but to break them.

 

(Peter realizes it’s not fair to deny Wade for those times, so they amend the rules to account for those circumstances, because the whole point of this is to help Wade.)

 

But eventually...like _now_ , Wade makes it an entire month without breaking a single rule. And Peter…Peter can’t help it as he fidgets with his fingers twisting into the hem of his shirt as he stares into his bathroom mirror, attempting to calm his nervous by trying to get his breathing under control.

Taking another, deeper breath to calm his nervous, Peter held it in for five seconds, then slowly releasing it as he counts to twenty in his head trying to build up his nervous. Balling his left hand up into a fist, he couldn’t help but think how silly he was being…it wasn’t even like this was the most radical and adventurous thing they had on their list. By comparison, it was actually quite tame really.

But no matter how he tried to remind himself of that, Peter couldn’t help but feel…jittery, feel off, feel like he was about to do something huge and monumental…even though all he was going to do was put on a blindfold.

“Baby boy.”

Peter jumps slightly at the sudden but quiet knock on the bathroom door. Uncurling his hand, Peter spun on his heel and flailed the two steps over before pulling the door open, “HEY.” Peter couldn’t help but flush a bright, nearly cherry red when he realized he’d just yelled at his partner. “Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes flicking towards his feet as he shuffled in spot for a moment before he takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he went to step passed Wade but got stopped with a gloved hand on his arm.

“Hey, hey, Baby Boy,” Wade pulled Peter into his chest, while he lifted a gloved hand and slipped two fingers underneath Peter’s chin. “What’s wrong, Petey-Pie?”

Though Wade’s mask muffled his voice slightly, Peter could still hear his worry clearly and Peter couldn’t help but give him a tiny, shy smile as he locked onto where he knew Wade’s eyes to be behind his mask.

“I’m just nervous,” Peter mumbled quietly as he dropped his eyes down to Wade’s shoulder. “I know, _I know_ this isn’t something that’s going to hurt me and that you would _never_ let anything bad happen, but I just can’t help but feel anxious.”

“We don’t have to do this,” Wade began to start reassuring before his head snapped to the left, as if he was looking at someone.  “Of course we aren’t going to force our Spidey, Yellow,” Wade, not quite, snarls out before tilting his head to the right as if in thought. “We could go out and kill someone so snookums’ doesn’t have to go through with it,” he replied quietly before nodding. “We can do that for him.”

“What, Wade? Wade, no,” Peter tripped over his words in his haste to stop Wade as the older man began to pull away from him. “You aren’t killing someone just because I’m a little nervous about having sex with you while wearing a blindfold.” Fisting Wade’s suit in his hands, Peter took a breath as he leaned his head onto Wade’s shoulder, smiling as the other man immediately wrapped his hands around Peter’s hips in response. “Especially not when this was my suggestion for the list,” he mumbled quietly.

Peter can feel his cheeks flushing as he admits to Wade exactly why he’s so nervous after a few moments of silence. That the thought of Wade seeing Peter when Peter can’t see himself just makes him feel like all his flaws will be on display. He knows Wade loves all of him, flaws and all. That his Merc won’t even recognize them because he’ll too busy with the fact Peter’s body will be his to _worship_ and love, which Wade does after they talk it out and make sure they’re both still on board with Peter wearing the blindfold.

And Wade does tell him so as he rubs his thumbs into Peter’s hips as he gently pulls Peter from their bathroom towards their master bedroom. He whispers everything he loves about Peter as he presses the younger man into the middle of their bed, clothes still on, as he peppers kiss along Peter’s jaw and then down his neck.

They stay like that for a while, Wade getting Peter calm and relax as they paw at each other like teenagers, until Peter whispers airily, “I’m ready.”

 

(“God, Petey,” Wade muttered as he pressed a trail of kisses down Peter’s lithe form, from his left nipple down to his naval, “Beautiful,” he breathed before dipping his tongue into his lover’s belly button once, then twice before pulling back to look up as Peter arches his neck, mouth dropping open into an almost perfect o as he let loose a long, drawn out whiney before breaking off into a whimper as he dropped back down.

Sitting up, Wade straddled the younger man’s hips as he traced were the black velvet strip of cloth clung to Peter’s sweat soaked face for a few moments before he gave a slow roll of his hips, grinding his bare cock into Peter’s own.

“Wa-Wade,” Peter moan, arching his body up into the other as he tightened his grip he had on the sheets, so completely lost in what Wade had him feeling.

He was so lost in sensations that he didn’t care the sheets had ripped.)

 

 

The second and third times were almost as awkward as the first time but they do go more smoothly as Wade picked things off their list that were just as tame as the blindfold. Peter hadn’t been sure spanking would have been considered tame, but Wade made it feel like it was, what with the way he got Peter to cum from just that.

And while it’d been the first time using a vibrator on himself and had certainly been awkward with Wade just watching him at first, he’d eventually gotten into it.

(Peter had even repeats the experience a few times afterwards, as he’d enjoyed it so much.)

 

The fourth time Wade gets his reward isn’t the month after as he’d taken a few jobs for SHIELD that had kept him busy and away from New York for nearly four months. And the following three weeks simply have them going at each other as often and as frequent as they can, to make up for all the time Wade was away from New York.

 

So Wade’s fourth time is something more than what Peter is…comfortable with…well, he's sort of comfortable when they start.

Well he is for the most part, or so he tells himself repeatedly for a solid half an hour before Wade finds him panicking.

“Ya know, Snookum’s,” Wade starts, head tilted to the side as he studies Peter, quietly murmuring to himself, “Shut up, White,” before tilting his head to the other side, “Of course we aren’t gonna make ‘im do it, if he doesn’t really wanna.” Pausing, Wade shakes his head before letting out a huff. “We didn’t with the blindfold, we aren’t with this. Especially not with this, we want our Petey to be as comfortable as we can make him so he doesn’t leave us.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Peter mutters as he closes his eyes and rests against the brick wall he’d been pacing in front of for the last hour while waiting on Wade to show up. “It’s just,” he starts before cutting himself off to rub his hands over his mask covered face. “This is, this is a pretty big step up from what we’ve done so far,” he murmurs quietly as he stops moving and lets his hands drop. “And it’s not that I don’t think we’ll enjoy this,” he rushes to reassure as he spins on his heel to face Deadpool head on, stopping to stare for a long moment before shuffling over to whisper the next part. “It’s just…people could see us.”

“That’s kinda the point, baby boy,” Wade murmurs in reply as he ducts his head down to speak directly into Peter’s ear. He moves his hands to wrap around Peter’s trim waist, giving a gently squeeze before the slide down to rest on Peter’s narrow hips. They stand like that for a moment before he walks them over to press Peter into the brick wall, while also covering the younger mans’ body with his own.

Wade presses his mask covered face into Peter’s costume covered neck and noses it from collarbone up to Peter’s ear. “No one’s gonna know it’s the real us,” he lets his voice drop, deepening because he knows Peter likes it just a touch too much for Wade to do it around others anymore. “And if you say stop at any time,” Wade breathes directly into his Spidey’s ear, “And we go home, cuddle and watch reruns of Golden Girls.”

 

(Peter keens as Wade tightens his grip on Peter’s length, adding just a touch too much pressure to make it rougher than Wade would normally be. “ _Fu-fuck_ ,” he moaned brokenly as he tried to snap his hips forward but was stopped by Wade’s bulk, which was keeping his pressed into the wall and also covered from prying eyes, if there were any.

“That’s it, Baby Boy,” Wade growled, his head tilted down so he was looking directly at his glove covered hand stoking Peter slowly to completion, “Whine for me baby boy, whine,” his voice dropped into a deep rumble before he tilted his head forward, latching onto a free patch of Peter’s mole spluttered skin and bit into it just hard enough for Peter to let loose a long, low whine.)

 

 

(Honestly, Peter’s a little upset with himself for not thinking of this year’s ago. It’d have saved him so much heartache…saved him so many headaches. So many lost hours and days he could have had, could have spent on other things.)

 

 

The sixth and seventh times are tamer compared to their night on the roof top but Peter has admitted that he’d like Wade to try the ice and wax on him the next time they feel up to bringing them into the bedroom.

The eighth is time though; Peter still isn’t sure how he feels about being edge for so long. Oh, the orgasm he’d had at the end of the night had certainly been absolutely amazing, Peter’s just not sure the hours of being denied beforehand had been worth it.

As for the ninth time Wade had earned his reward, well Peter’s firmly in the camp of never doing that again. The double penetration they’d tried had been far too uncomfortable for Peter to really enjoy himself. And Wade never wanted to see his Petey Pie like that, so had agreed they never had to do it again.

 

 

 

 

Peter doesn’t even mean for it to happen.

Honestly, he doesn’t.

But he can’t help but feel bored as he listens to the speeches being given at Stark Industries. He’d rather be at home cuddled up with his fiancé right now, instead of being stuck here in this ball room full of asshole people who couldn’t even bother to remember his name. Even though he’d introduced himself to them when they came over to talk.

Letting out a soft sigh, Peter couldn’t help but wish Wade was there with him, so he too would have to suffer through thinly veiled contempt and just barely acceptable assholes.

He can’t help but shift his weight as he brought his hands up to fiddle with his glasses as he scans the room, for what feels like the hundredth time, before he feels his phone vibrating in his inner coat pocket. Jumping slightly at the sudden sensation, Peter glanced around as he slipped his phone out and into his palm.

Looking down, he felt his face flush when he realized Wade had sent him a picture of him laid out there…no, on a bed. Squinting his eyes and ducking his head down while bringing the phone up closer to his face, Peter realized Wade was laid out on one of the guest beds from the few times Peter had crashed at Stark Tower over the months he’d been working there.

Swallowing dryly, Peter looked up from underneath his lashes to see if anyone had noticed his bright red face before tucking his phone away again and slipping out of the room unnoticed.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Peter asked Friday in which room exactly Wade had snuck into before making his way there as quickly as he possibly could move without running all the way there.

Pausing in front of the door, which had been two floors below where Peter had been, he took a moment to catch his breath and straighten his clothes before slipping into the room.

 

 

Wade let a fake gasp as soon as Peter had shut the door behind him, “Why Mister Spiderman, you’ve caught me.”

Grinning brightly, Peter could feel his cheeks warm once more as he took in Wade’s form. His legs were stretched out, though crossed at the knee, while he was arms were behind up so his body was arched slightly. He was dressed in a tight French maid’s outfit, thought it was on top of his red and black leather suit.

Peter let out a soft, rough sounding chuckle as he reached up to yank his tie lose before tossing it and his suit jacket away. “What brought this on?” Peter inquired as he waved his right hand towards the other.

“We thought,” Wade started as he uncrossed his legs, spreading them slightly to reveal the ruffled underskirt of his maid’s costume, “You deserved a break, since you’ve been working so hard these last few weeks.”

“Yeah?” Peter questioned as he kicked off his shoes and stalked over to the bed. He climbed up, shuffling on his knees and only stopping until he was resting full on Wade’s thighs. “So this is my reward?”

“Well you are so good at doing this for us,” Wade murmured as he lifted up his right hand to cup the side of Peter’s neck, his gloved thumb stroking just under Peter’s lip as he spoke.

 

 

(Peter isn’t sure how long they’d been in the room when the door is suddenly being tossed open and someone is letting out a sharp, loud screech of a scream.

Pulling off of Wade with a pop, Peter snapped his head around before letting out his own shriek when he saw a red faced Steve standing frozen in the doorway looking utterly mortified for a long moment before he seemed to come back to his senses. Steve scrambled back out of the room, slamming the door in his haste before they heard him practically running away.

They sat there in silence for a long moment before Wade spoke up, “So,” he started, “You aren’t gonna finish sucking me off, right? This isn't somethin' that’s killed the mood, is it?”)

 

(Peter’s never going to be able to look Steve in the eye again after this.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/), come say hi or come yell at me. And don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
